


A Successful Experiment

by shamebucket



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Collars, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A gift for a friend. Shameless PWP.





	

Keisuke sat on the futon, wriggling in anticipation. This was something that he had wanted to do for a long time, and part of him was still in awe that he had managed to work up the courage to ask Akira if this was okay. Well, maybe it was a little weird... he gulped. But Akira had only blinked slowly and shrugged, as if to say "Why not." His boyfriend (and he still, still, even years after they'd gotten together, years after they'd left Toshima together as promised, got excited over calling Akira that) was changing in the bathroom, and would come out any minute now. He wondered if this would feel as nice to Akira as it did for him.

He wasn't sure when this kink of his started - Keisuke considered himself pretty vanilla, everything considered, but there was something about lingerie that was really exciting. Even though he's a guy, and Akira's a guy, he had slowly found the idea of wearing hose and and special underwear, ahem... interesting. They had each picked out something on their own, and Keisuke was really excited to see what Akira was wearing. He himself wore a cute, frilly baby-doll, with a bow that rested snugly against his cleavage. He poked his chest a little. Maybe Akira was right - he did seem to have gotten a little stronger since they left Toshima, and he had the muscles to prove it, huh... He shook his head. He had also picked up a pair of polka-dot panties that matched, and over them he wore sheer black pantyhose. Putting on the hose felt weird, as his leg hair rubbed against the thin fabric, but it felt great after everything was on. Everything clung tightly to his skin, hugging the curves of his body, and... already, he was getting excited. He felt his dick twitching in his underwear, which was softer and felt smoother on his skin than anything he had ever put on his body before in his life.

There was one other thing. He thought maybe Akira said it as a joke, but he asked if Akira wanted to try anything else in return. Akira had folded his arms and looked off to the side, thinking. "You're a lot like a dog, although I don't hate it. A collar might suit you." Keisuke laughed awkwardly at how honestly Akira had put it, but... being obedient for Akira might not be so bad. It's Akira. Keisuke thought there'd be very little, if anything, Akira could do that would get him to hate him.

"I'm coming out."

The voice startled Keisuke out of his thoughts. "Ah, go ahead."

As Akira exited the bathroom, into the main room of their apartment, Keisuke's jaw dropped. Akira was wearing a lacy pink chemise, which ended right at the top of his thighs. Keisuke gulped - he could see lacy white panties underneath. A matching garter belt kept up sheer white thigh-highs, which dug slightly into his skin. In his hands was the best thing - a collar and a leash. This was bad; Keisuke already felt like he was at his limit, and Akira hadn't even touched him yet. Akira frowned deeply. Keisuke wasn't sure why for a moment, until Akira opened his mouth. "I am not familiar with... dirty talking."

Well, that wasn't a surprise. Most of the time, the only dialogue when they had sex was asking if the other was okay, if it felt good, and occasionally an "I love you" from Keisuke. Keisuke stammered as he saw Akira slowly walk over to him. Not out of panic, but because he was really looking forward to getting that collar around his neck. "Um... you don't need to do much different than normal," he managed. "You can just... be a little rough today with me, maybe."

Akira pouted, thinking, and then nodded without saying another word. "Come here." Obediently, Keisuke stood up, trembling slightly. Looking him over, Akira blinked and... blushed. Akira must have liked what he was seeing too. This was getting Keisuke even more excited, his cock slowly getting hard inside his panties. Akira sighed. "Calm down, we haven't gotten started yet... puppy." That word came out a little awkwardly, but Keisuke was glad that Akira tried. Any worried thoughts turned into an urgent horniness as Akira gently tugged at Keisuke's hair, making him lower his head slightly, and with no fuss, he clasped the collar on his neck. "Be a good boy today, okay?"

"A-Akira... of course," Keisuke gasped, and compliantly let himself get pushed down on the mattress, yelping quietly as his back hit the sheets. Akira, on his hands and knees, leaned over him, looking at him curiously, his bangs pulling away from his face. Slowly, he tilted his face down and kissed Keisuke, sweet and airy, their lips just barely brushing against each other. Keisuke could feel the heat growing inside of Akira, however, and he wanted to pull Akira on top of him, kissing him harder, but he knew that wasn't something that he should do while he's Akira's puppy.

A little unsure, Akira sat down on Keisuke's lap. The pressure of Akira's butt against his crotch immediately made Keisuke fully erect, his cock throbbing against his underwear and the pantyhose. Wow...! It felt so tight, and the combined pressure was making his head spin. "Naughty puppy." Akira tugged on Keisuke's collar and, with a bulge growing in his own set of panties, started grinding against him.

Keisuke whimpered and rubbed against Akira, tentatively reaching out for his cock, too. Akira gasped, stopping his movements, but nodded when Keisuke asked "Is this okay?" Gently, he lifted up the bottom of Akira's chemise, exposing the bottom of his well-toned stomach (and a happy trail, which Keisuke found irresistible) and more clearly showed his adorable underwear, the head of his dick peeking out from the top. Akira was definitely manly to Keisuke, but the combination of this cute underwear and his defined muscles was making him crazy. Carefully, Keisuke nudged down Akira's panties just a little bit and took his cock in his warm palm.

Akira gasped. "Mmmf," he sighed, thrusting idly into Keisuke's hand as he rubbed his butt against the pantyhose below him. Woah...! This was extremely embarrassing, but Keisuke knew that he didn't have much time left already. Perhaps all of this was too much at once - to be fair, the tightness of the collar and the pantyhose combined with the softness of the babydoll and panties was a lot, and adding Akira humping him was just - too much, too much.

"Akiraaaaa..." Keisuke whimpered, rolling his hips, and Akira responded by jerking on the leash. The message was clear - "not yet". This just made Keisuke whine more loudly.

"Keisuke, seriously, quiet down." He noticed that his moaning did have an effect on Akira, though, despite his protests - his dick was oozing drops of precum, staining the panties and making his hand slick. That said, Akira probably had a point. They had gotten a complaint from the landlord once before, and Keisuke really didn't want to have to find another apartment. ...Maybe all the more reason to end this faster?

"Okay, Akira," he whispered, and started jerking off Akira faster. Akira gasped and moaned, bucking his hips wantonly. Thankfully, Keisuke knew exactly how to get Akira off. Grasping onto his hip with his other hand, he pressed his palm firmly into Akira's dick, rubbing vigorously while tracing his urethra with his thumb. Admittedly, Akira didn't need to do much himself to get Keisuke to come. That's probably embarrassing... but Keisuke didn't have time to be embarrassed, he just wanted Akira to feel good.

Akira's butt felt really good, though...! Without much warning, Keisuke finally found it to be too much. Squeezing his eyes shut, he came, hard, inside of his panties and all over his pantyhose. Akira, too, came moments later, his cum coating Keisuke's hand as he groaned loudly. Shaking, he collapsed on top of Keisuke.

Keisuke smiled and went to hold Akira, but then realized that his hand was still covered, and he didn't want to ruin Akira's brand new outfit. "Ah, do you mind passing me a tissue?"

"I don't think a tissue is going to save your pantyhose," Akira said weakly. Oh, crud. Keisuke hadn't even bothered to look at that, but Akira was probably right.

"C-can I touch you, then?" Keisuke held his arm out awkwardly, trying to make sure any cum on his hand would land on the floor and not on any fabric.

Struggling, Akira got up and grab a tissue. "Wipe your hand first, jeez..."

Maybe Keisuke was imagining it, but he thought he saw a smile on his face when he thought that Keisuke wasn't looking.


End file.
